


Help Me Up

by LifeboatForIcarus



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alcohol, Asmo is still horny but he respects your boundaries, Drunkenness, No Sex, Other, Self Care, could be considered dub con, gentle Asmo, reader gets drunk, while Asmo respects boundaries the reader is still drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeboatForIcarus/pseuds/LifeboatForIcarus
Summary: On the momentous occasion of having failed your first test in Devildom, you decided it was time to get plastered. When things turn sour, you call Asmodeus.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 198





	Help Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo so this is my first fic I've actually finished. I had a couple friends read it over, but it has not been properly beta'd (unless my datemate did so without telling me). I hope y'all like it.
> 
> I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT THE FACT THAT THE READER IS DRUNK DID BOTHER ONE OF MY FRIENDS. IF YOU ARE BOTHERED BY DUB CON, IT IS BEST NOT TO READ THIS EVEN THOUGH NO SEX OCCURS. PLEASE CONTINUE WITH CAUTION, I DO NOT WANT TO UPSET ANYONE.

The bottle of wine had been hidden in your room for a long time. It was old, expensive human wine that smelled exquisite. It should have turned to bitter vinegar by now, but you weren’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.. Honestly, it was amazing how Lucifer hadn’t found it yet. He should have, but your contraband that you had snatched from Diavolo’s palace remained hidden.

On the momentous occasion of having failed your first test in Devildom, you decided it was time to get plastered. With the first taste of wine, you knew that was a mistake. It wasn’t bitter like the wine from Earth. Instead, it danced on your tongue with a mellow sweetness, and the fruity taste swelled gently. You found yourself swallowing far too quickly.

You chased that first drink with many, many more. The taste was addicting, subtle without the bitter, sweet without being overwhelming. After each swallow your mouth felt far too empty. It didn’t take long for soft static to run along your mouth and lips. There was a smile on your face that you could not shake, and giggles fell easily from your lips at every amusing thought. 

You forgot about your test as your mind grew more fuzzy. You clumsily played games on your D.D.D., and fucked up simple tasks. When you told Levi about it (the texts only discernible due to autocorrect), he made fun of your bad skills. You laughed it off, only to drown your laughter with another drink of wine. You put on music, and danced around your empty room. You drank as your hips swayed and your feet stumbled. After you trip on your bed and your pillows fly up around you, you erupt into a fit of giggles. 

You finish off the bottle with another swig. A whine rises in your throat now that the alcohol is gone, and you feel tears prick your eyes. You don’t know why you’re so upset, but you do know that you need more. You get yourself on wobbly feet, only to crash down into your coffee table.

Your head cracks against the wood, and your stomach starts to twist unpleasantly. You end up throwing up on yourself as a splitting headache wracks your brain. Gross heaving turns into gross sobs as you cry over the pain and disgust you feel. The bottle falls from your grip and rolls across your floor. You rub your eyes as you wonder how it all went wrong. It feels like the world is ending.

You call Asmodeus with shaky hands as you hiccup tears.

His voice is groggy and annoyed and pretty and stupidly perfect. “Hm? Dear? Why are you calling me? You’re interrupting my beauty sleep.”

The hard edge to his voice sends another wave of sobs through you. You hear him make a strangled surprised noise. 

“Are you okay?!” His voice is gentler and alarmed now. “Where are you?”

“I’m-m in my-y roo-oom,” you whimper out.

“Stay there.” You can hear the attempt at gentleness with the harsh edge of panic. “I’m on my way.” 

You whimper into your D.D.D. as you lean your head on the table that betrayed you. 

His breathing is harsh as he murmurs sweet things to you. About how much you matter to him, and how he’ll make sure you’re alright. You feel a tightness in your chest at those words. You let out a strangled whine, and he lets endless assurances fall from his lips. 

It doesn’t take long for him to knock before swinging open your door. He stands there in soft pants; blearily, you think he probably put them on for your sake. 

When he sees you, his nose crinkles in disgust. That look causes another crescendo of sobs to escape you. Then, he’s at your side, concern now twisting his features, and he gently cups your head. He cushions you from the harsh coffee table, and the tenderness strangles you. 

“Oh, honey, you smell and look awful,” Asmo sighs. 

To even your own surprise you let out a wheeze and a pitiful giggle at that. 

“C’mon, let’s get you out of these clothes, hm?” 

He helps you to shaky feet, and then guides you out of putrid clothes while holding your shaking limbs gently. When you are down to your underwear, he pauses.

“Do you want these to stay on?” His voice is terribly soft and gentle. 

When you shake your head, he helps you out of them too. You watch his face as he struggles not to look over your body, but his gaze remains (mostly) on your face. 

“Let’s get you into the bath,” Asmo murmurs as his hands struggle to stay in appropriate areas. 

His hand is soft in yours as he leads you to the bathroom. Asmo keeps a careful eye on your feet to make sure you don’t tumble into the ground. He draws a bath, letting you lean on him the entire time. His body is absolutely rigid against you. Suddenly you start to worry about how uncomfortable he must feel.

You do your best to gain control of your voice. “Am… am I grossing you out?”

He gives you a look normally reserved for Mammon. “You’re naked, and draped over me. Did you not think that I may have some trouble controlling myself?” His voice drips with bafflement. 

You let out a hum and a breathy laugh of understanding. “Oh.”

He flicks your side. “Now you’re starting to sound like Beel.”

You giggle until your hiccups catch up with you. Asmo pets at your now sweaty hair while he keeps an eye on the rising bath water. It doesn’t take long until he is gently guiding you into the water. He helps you settle into a comfortable position with fleeting touches and a gentle hum. 

He draws back, ponders for a moment, then leans down to press a gentle kiss to your forehead. Your chest aches with a sweet pain. He runs his hands through your hair. 

“I’m going to grab important supplies from my room, I’ll be back in a second dear.”

He heads out the door, but not before ordering you not to drown. 

You let yourself sink into the water. The warm water soothes your skin as you curl in on yourself. With Asmodeus gone, it’s hard to stop your thoughts from swirling. You rest your head on the side of the tub as you curl into a tight ball. You’re too tired to cry anymore. You lightly tap your head against the tub to try to clear your thoughts. 

You don’t notice when he comes back into the room. “What are you doing? Stop that,” Asmo chides as he sets down his armful of items. He sighs, “what am I gonna do with you?”

You give a limp shrug, and he bends down to press a kiss to your hairline. 

“I need you to relax, okay, honey? I can’t take care of you if you’re such a tense ball!”

Gently, you let yourself relax into the back of the tub. He gives you a smile, your heart melts, and you smile back. He starts humming as he grabs a bottle from his supplies. He pours some into his hands and starts rubbing it into your hair. It’s his shampoo. It smells flowery and sweet and perfect; you suddenly want to drown in the smell. Asmo cradles your head as he gently dunks your head in the water- careful to keep your mouth and nose above water. You want him to kiss you. He doesn’t. 

He’s still humming as he gently cups water and pours it on your head. He laughs at your disgruntled face as water pours over you. His laugh is gentle; it reminds you of music. You want him to kiss you. 

“It looks like the soap is all out,” he mutters.

He turns off the water. You watch him leave your side for a moment to grab something else. He drops a bright pink and purple bath bomb into the water. It smells like raspberries and sugar. The fact he thought to bring it causes a smile to blossom across your face as the cloud of color grows. Asmo looks smug and precious. You want to drag him into the water and kiss him. 

“. . . Do you want help washing your body?” He asks as his eyes dart over your submerged form. 

You nod. You want the comfort of his hands on you. Honestly, you need to feel cared for. 

His Adam’s apple bobs. “Are you sure? I can’t resist temptation, dear. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” His voice sounds like you’re torturing him. 

“I don’t want sex,” you clarify.

“That’s okay. I’m fine with that. I just, I won’t be able to stop myself from touching you. Is that okay?” 

After you nod, he’s all too quick to grab his soap and a loofa. Soap is poured onto the loofa, and his hands tremble ever so slightly as he works it into a lather. He’s back at your side, and his eyes are devouring the sight of you. 

You aren’t sure why, all you are doing is lounging against the back of the tub while you stare at him. There is no attempt to twist your body into a pretty shape; you are just letting yourself relax. Asmo still rakes his eyes over your body. It makes a bubble of nervousness rise into your throat, but there’s a slight blush on his cheeks and you watch as he licks his lips. Now it's your turn, an intense blush rises to your cheeks and heats up your ears. 

He looks back at your face and an amused smile lights up his face. “You look so cute,” he coos to you. 

He hangs the loofa from his wrist and cups your flushed cheeks. You find a giggle riding to your lips. He pinches at the skin of your cheeks. In a burst of confidence, you wrap your wet arms around his neck and pull him in for a kiss. He stumbles in your grip, but still happily places his lips on yours. It’s short; Asmodeus pulls back far too quickly.

You can feel his lips move against yours as he speaks. “If you wanted a kiss, you could’ve asked instead of getting me all wet!” He kisses you again, but he leaves far too soon once again. 

“Too complicated,” you grumble. 

Laughing gently, he pulls back. “Ready?” He asks as he holds the soapy loofa. 

After you nod, he starts rubbing circles into your shoulders. His eyes are on your body again. After you squirm, his eyes come back up to your face. 

“Too rough?” His hands still.

You shake your head. “No, you’re just staring.”

He rolls his eyes at you. “Oh, stop it. You’re wonderful to look at.” 

A blush rises again as your face twists into a pout. He flicks your nose and looks smug. 

He washes you. His hands wander. You feel him rub lovingly at your soft sides. His fingers gently cup your thighs. Gently, he holds the softness of your stomach. Asmo never does anything too sexual. He doesn’t “accidentally” brush against your crotch or pinch a nipple. Instead, he touches you as if you were a fragile statue. At some point, his breath even hitches. He looks at you as if he had never seen anyone as beautiful. Yet he owns a mirror, and puts much more effort into his appearance than you. His eyes still linger, and his touch is still achingly soft. 

You aren’t sure if you have ever felt closer to someone. In this moment, you trust him more than anyone else.

Even after he is done with the soap, he still touches you. It’s small touches, a brush of fingertips across your belly, a caress along your jaw, a hand resting on your knee. You hum happily. If you were to study his face, you may think he was in love. He presses a kiss to your forehead.

“Want a face mask?” He asks you, 

“Yeah.” 

Asmo opens the packet and helps you put it on. He smiles sweetly at you, even as he puts his own on. He looks goofy with the nose flap hanging over his petite nose, but you manage to hold back your laughter. 

You melt in the warm, sweet water for a while. When you grab his hand, he squeezes yours back. You feel safe. 

His voice is quiet. “What got you to be such a mess?” 

You shrug. “Alcohol.”

“Why did you decide to drink? Without me, no less!” Asmo tries to joke around. You don’t laugh.

You sink into the water. “I failed my test.”

“Tests are stupid anyway.”

“That may be so, but I’m here to be a student. If I can’t even do that, why am I here? Why keep me here? I’ve been ripped from my life to stay in Hell for a year! And I can’t even do well on my tests?! I’m just a failure, Asmo.” Your voice withers at the end. 

“Have you failed your papers before now?” His voice is patient and gentle.

“No…”

“Then it isn’t the end of the world. You didn’t know anything about Devildom before you came here. This is all new to you. No one expects you to be perfect. Darling, not even Diavolo would be upset with you. And, honestly? Who gives a fucking shit? This whole school is here to really only get you to make friends. It doesn’t matter how bad or good you do.” 

Asmo wraps a hand around your wet shoulders. 

“I guess, but I still feel like a failure.”

He kisses the top of your head. “Honey, you’re here. You don’t need to do anything else. Just by not getting fucking eaten, you’re doing wonderful.”

You shrug and try to curl in on yourself. 

“Look, you don’t need to believe me right now,” Asmo continues. “I just need you to hear my voice in your head when you try to beat yourself up. Darling, you are wonderful. You are doing more than enough. I don’t think I will ever forget you.”

You find yourself smiling. “Thank you, Asmo.”

There’s a smile in his voice. “Anything for you.”

He rubs circles in your shoulder until the water grows cold. Although you didn’t mind, Asmo still dragged you out of the tub. The towel he hands you is fluffy, and you dry yourself off as he throws away your face masks. He hands you some lotion once you’re dry, and you work it into your skin until it feels petal-soft to the touch. 

Asmo wanders off only to return with some clothes for you. You thank him, and the look on his face is terribly fond. You slip on your underwear before letting soft sweatpants settle on your hips as a large shirt swallows your torso. 

“You look cute!” Asmodeus compliments.

You roll your eyes at him. “If you’d say that now, then I must be cute all the time.”

He wiggles his eyebrows (an impressive skill). “You are.” He sounds smug and cute and all too proud of himself.

You flip him off. He giggles. You fail to fight the grin rising to your face. 

“Would you like to go to bed?” He asks.

You nod. He holds your hand as you both walk into your room. Asmo makes himself at home among your pillows and blankets as you throw away the empty bottle of wine. 

When you turn to get into bed with him, he has the blanket lifted with a suggestive look on his face. You giggle at him as you slide into the pocket he kindly made for you. He’s all too quick to wrap his arms around you. He presses a kiss to your lips before you settle with your head on your pillow. It is easy to fall asleep with him beside you. Asmodeus makes you feel safe and content, and his breathing next to you calms you.

When you wake up in the morning, he’s still there. You have an awful headache, but the world seems manageable now.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo yeah, that was my first fic. Hope it was good. Yep. Thanks for reading!


End file.
